degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
K.C.-Clare-Connor Love Triangle
The friendship between K.C. Guthrie, Clare Edwards, and Connor DeLaurier that momentarily turned into a love triangle during their freshman year. Clare was the center of this triangle since K.C. and Connor both asked her to the dance out of affection. History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), the three, along with Alli Bhandari, become friends on their first day of high school. Between Uptown Girl (2) and Man With Two Hearts, K.C. and Clare are awkwardly puppy-love flirting without knowing how to take the next step. In Lost in Love, both K.C. and Connor ask Clare to the Sweetheart Dance. K.C. wants this to be the chance to take the next step with Clare, while Connor wants to reveal his crush on her. The two boys start fighting over Clare, only to have her deny them both. Later on, she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Connor feel rejected. Connor puts Clare in a tight spot by asking her to go with him in front of the whole school, and she awkwardly accepts even though she already agreed to K.C., who is sad after hearing she is going with Connor, who believes Clare is (or will be) interested. At the dance, Connor forces Clare on the dance floor, though it is obvious she does not want to be there. She tells Connor she will be back and leaves the dance room. On her way out, she bumps into K.C., who asks her to dance with him. She agrees and they dance comfortably for awhile. However, the moment is short lived when Connor barges in, whining that Clare was his date to the dance. He storms off in fury and Clare follows. Later on, Clare finds K.C. and tells him she's not ready for a relationship. K.C. accepts her answer. The two then go on to find Connor and make amends, before the three all meet with Alli in a deleted scene to talk about their night. In Causing a Commotion, Clare and K.C. both stick up for Connor's Asperger's Syndrome, and then the boys later help Clare get The Shep fired for calling Clare a "little bitch" on camera and exposing his true principaling. In [[Touch of Grey|'Touch of Grey']], Connor and K.C. show interest in trying out for the Basketball Team . He finds out that K.C. lives in a group home by researching the phone number K.C. put on the try out list. K.C. is embarrassed and makes Connor swear to keep it to himself. Connor initially agrees, but then tells Reese and his friends to try to intimidate them. Alli and Clare proceed to find out. K.C. then thinks Clare doesn't want to hang out with him anymore and feels ostracized. In the end of the episode K.C. and Connor make the team. They are both happy, but K.C. is angry that Connor caused a rift with him and Clare once again. Connor gets injured in practice, and when Clare sees the boys after she immediately thinks K.C. punched him since he is so angry. K.C. then flips on both of them and leaves. In Danger Zone, Connor is confused by the fighting between Clare and K.C, and when prompted by Alli to fix it, invites Clare and K.C. over to his house, without either of them aware of the other's attendance. He attempts to repair their relationship by locking them in his basement/room, which doesn't go over well. At the black and white dance, Clare talks to Connor about how K.C. is acting like an idiot, and Connor tells her that K.C. likes her. She proceeds to have Connor trick K.C. into the storage room again, so that she could make up with him. After he helps her out, Connor dances with another girl in his grade, who has a crush on him. This shows that Connor has officially moved on and is ready for winter break. Timeline * Start: Lost in Love (1) (808) * Ended: Lost in Love (2) (809) ** Reason: Clare choose K.C. over Connor. Trivia *They are all friends with Dave Turner, Jenna Middleton, and Alli Bhandari. *All three were betrayed by an adult they looked up to. *Both K.C. and Connor dated Clare's friend, Jenna. *Both K.C. and Connor had feelings for Clare, but only K.C. had a relationship with her. Gallery Retrwet4.png Lostlove2.jpg Normal_image45565.jpg Rthrhtrh.jpg Sacsadcsdf.jpg Bvbvb34.jpg Beach_bash.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h00m26s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m50s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Tumblr_m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1_r1_1280.jpg Degrassi-tv-show-handout-shot-710b2d719877f843_large.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles